mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
Scorpion (全蠍人)Japanese manual of SNES version Mortal Kombat) is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and one of the Shirai Ryu clan's finest warriors: Hanzo Hasashi. About Scorpion It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now, Scorpion is a black and yellow garbed, hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite the fact that Scorpion has previously allied himself with the forces of evil (when promised either means of resurrection on Earth or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered his clan), he is not inherently evil. In fact, Scorpion has, at times, indirectly assisted the game's protagonists, although his reasons for doing so ultimately serve to benefit his own motives. Fans of the series often perceive Scorpion as the title's foremost anti-hero, due to his tendency to undertake actions which serve to benefit good, albeit in his own gruesome, self-serving and vigilante manner. Scorpion's demeanor, characteristics, persona and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity, with Scorpion ironically appearing as the most human in nature and choice when compared to the purely virtuous, "good guys" and the diabolically evil, "bad guys". Although Scorpion is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral, due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. When masked, Scorpion appears human, although this is merely an illusion. When revealing his true self, only Scorpion's skull remains, which sometimes appears on fire. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Game information Scorpion's, "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!", spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Unfortunately, when the earlier titles were ported from the arcade to the home consoles, only one of these two taunts were featured in the games due to memory constraints. They are some of the most easily recognizable catchphrases in video gaming history. Dan Forden, who creates the sounds and music for Midway's games, especially in the Mortal Kombat series, is the man responsible for the, "Toasty", callings-in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, in which a special input allowed Scorpion's Toasty! Fatality to be performed anywhere, the message, "Toasty!", would then be shown. In Scorpion's Toasty! Fatality in Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out, "Toasty! 3D!!", in reference to Scorpion's Fatality being incorporated in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling featured in the game that is a clear reference to Scorpion is, "Crispy", in which is said when a player performs the Stage Fatality in the Scorpion's Lair stage in UMK3. A tribute to Terminator 2: Judgment Day is seen during Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, when Scorpion is defeated by Liu Kang or Kung Lao. As he's dragged into the lava by the bloody skeletons of the damned, he holds out his right hand to give the camera a thumbs up as he's finally pulled under in a scene near-identical to the scene that included the Terminator's destruction in a pool of molten steel. Also in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion will occasionally curse while performing his spear move (saying either, "GET OVER HERE BITCH!!" or "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!"), the only character to do so in the Mortal Kombat series. Many fans also thought it was out of character for Scorpion to suddenly attack Liu Kang and Kung Lao in said game, due to his neutral status. An image of Scorpion appeared on Johnny Cage's movie poster during the latter's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, performing his signature spear move in the background. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being the vengeful spectre that he is, Scorpion is most commonly associated with the element of hellfire, a darker variant of the Earth-related fire element. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. In addition, Scorpion no longer has a face. The mask (and the skin behind it) is a disguise that hides his ghastly skull, from which he can spew forth lethal shots of hellfire. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proves to be advantageous to him when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. It is unknown how powerful Scorpion would have been had he'd stayed in the Netherrealm without the concern of chasing Sub-Zero, and later, Quan Chi. Like many ninja, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat, having wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. Scorpion's most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear would be empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. In the comics, it was shown as a chain tied to a mace and in the movies, it appeared as a sentient serpentine creature that spawned from within his own hand. In Deception, Scorpion is empowered by the Elder Gods to combat Onaga. Indeed, the power-up proves sufficient as he is able to defeat the Dragon King, who was unphazed against the combined might of Raiden, the thunder god and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, two of the most powerful sorcerers in the series. Signature moves * Spear: Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU ''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. (''MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two spears. *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK 2011, the move is known as Teleport. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flameport. Scorpion adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MK 2011 this moves is called Takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage and grabs the opponent's legs faster. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MK:SM, MKG) *'Hellfire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK 2011 this moves is called Demon Fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Fire 'and has a wider area. *'Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. In MK 2011 this move came back as part of one of his combos. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Inner Flames:' Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. (MKvsDCU) *thumb|right|250pxX-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: 'Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before throwing a brutal punch to the side of his opponent's face, breaking their skull and causing them to fall . He then walks over and stomps on their chest, damaging their ribs. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'''Toasty!: Scorpion's signature fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent, burning them alive and causing them to explode (usually resulting in Dan Forden saying "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to "Flame", although Forden still says "Toasty!" afterward at random. The fate of the opponent's body had differed in each game. In the first game, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In the second, the opponent would flail their arms in agony for a few moments before exploding. In the third game, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few moments before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. By the fourth game however, the opponent's flesh would merely burn without removal of skin, muscle or flesh. In MK 2011, however, the opponent screams in horror as their skin burns off. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **In MK 2011, this fatality is unlocked via a preorder code. Scorpion can use this in any costume. *'Spear Slice:' Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slices his opponent across the throat, then slices the unlucky individual through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Annihilation:' Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and an intense scream is heard. In the console ports of UMK3, instead of an army of Scorpion clones coming to maul the opponent, the opponent immolated by no visible means. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hand from Hell:' Scorpion raises his hand, and, from a hellish hole in the ground, emerges a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that proceeds to grab his opponent and pull him or her below. (MKT) *'Scorpion Sting:' Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had. (MK4) *'Spear Shot:' Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head breaks off. (MK:DA) *'Spine Rip:' Borrowed wholesale from the original Sub-Zero in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MK:D) *'Hellish Dismemberment:' Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MK:D) *'Boss Fatality:' Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava. After this he pulls the spear back and tosses it with the victim until it hits one of the columns with bloody skeletons. The skeletons then rip the victim apart. Both Scorpion and Inferno Scorpion do this as a boss fatality. (MK:SM) *'Lava Pool:' Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MKvsDCU) *'Split Decision:' Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. (MK 2011) *'Nether Gates:' Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them. He kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and hanging by Scorpion's spear. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale': Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D) *'Multality:' Raise Hell: 'Scorpion raises his arms up, his opponents are burned in agony and then explode. (''MK:SM) *Brutality:' '''Searing Blade:' Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film Scorpion appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. He engages in a lengthy battle against Johnny Cage in the Netherrealm and comes close to victory, but is ultimately defeated after Cage finds several weapons scattered among the skeletal corpses in the lair, and uses them to his advantage to win the duel. Scorpion's signature spear move in the movie was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm, and could fly to a limited extent. Although he is not explicitly labeled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull, and subsequently attempts to burn Cage to death by breathing hellfire, though Cage manages to have it blocked by a shield. Though both he and the elder Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a guardian of Shang Tsung opposite the elder Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade, and were almost successful in killing them, until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a halt. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. Scorpion also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, played by J.J. Perry, as a servant of Shao Kahn. He duels the younger Sub-Zero and incapacitates him before kidnapping Kitana on Kahn's orders. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities that shot from his hand. Scorpion and Johnny Cage are the only characters confirmed to return in the third movie, Mortal Kombat: Devastation. Chris Casamassa is confirmed to reprise his role of Scorpion. The 2010 film pitch Mortal Kombat: Rebirth features Scorpion as a main character, employed by Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to assassinate Baraka, Reptile and Shang Tsung in exchange for the opportunity to fight Sub-Zero. In this incarnation, he was portrayed by Ian Anthony Dale. In keeping with the pitch's technique of altering the games' storyline, it is said that Scorpion killed the older Sub-Zero. The pitch ends with him discarding his real name as Hanzo Hasashi and taking up the name 'Scorpion'. His signature spear was seen is the flashback of him killing the elder brother of Sub-Zero. Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In Legacy, Hanzo Hasashi is a skilled assassin and general of the Shirai Ryu. His skills with the kunai earned his the nickname "The Scorpion". He is also revealed to have a son named Jubei, and a wife named Kara. Jubei dreams of joining the Shirai Ryu and becoming a general just like his father. Hanzo agrees to train Jubei and achieve his dream. Hanzo, his wife and Jubei are all eating dinner when Hanzo's wife mentions the Shogun's arrival. Jubei is to sing for the Shogun, and eventually is asked to practice by Hanzo. While Jubei practices his song, Hanzo's wife discusses Jubei's dreams. Hanzo agrees that Jubei should have a new dream and will not allow Jubei to join the Shirai Ryu. During dinner, two assassins appear and say that the Shogun has appeared earlier than expected, and Hanzo's presence has been requested by the Grand Master. As Hanzo leaves to get changed, the eyes of the assassins glow blue, signifying their allegiance to the rival Lin Kuei clan. Hanzo leaves to find the Grand Master, only to find his throne in the middle of the road, with the Grand Master frozen to the throne. Behind Hanzo appears Bi-Han (Sub-Zero), who attacks Hanzo and throws him through the throne, shattering the Grand Master. Bi-Han reveals that the without Hanzo’s presence at his home village, it is unprotected. Assassins break into Hanzo’s home and capture his wife as Jubei hides. He witnesses’ two assassins kill his mother. He then turns to see his father’s spare kunai as an assassin approaches him. Meanwhile, Hanzo and Bi-Han engage in a brutal hand-to-hand combat, in which Bi-Han dominates. He knocks Hanzo down and attempts to impale him by creating ice spikes from the ground below. Hanzo evades them, just as Bi-Han creates an ice-ball that he fires at Hanzo. Hanzo dodges the attack and catches Bi-Han off-guard with his kunai before pulling Bi-Han towards himself and knocking him out. Removing his mask, Hanzo hears Jubei's cries for help from his father as he is pulled into the darkness. Hanzo immediately runs towards his village, as Bi-Han regains consciousness. Soon Hanzo arrives at the outskirts of the village and finds the corpse of half a dozen dead villagers. He runs to his home, only to arrive too late: his wife and son have been killed. Dropping to his knees in emotional agony and despair, Hanzo is caught off-guard as Bi-Han impales him. As he slowly freezes Hanzo, Bi-Han mocks Hanzo’s clan as being inferior and his family to rot in the afterlife alongside him. Hanzo is completely submerged in ice and is killed. Shang-Tsung approaches Bi-Han clarifying that the village has been cleared. Suddenly, Bi-Han morphs into the sorcerer Quan-Chi, revealing that the attack on the village in part of the Lin Kuei clan was a ruse. Shang-Tsung question Quan-Chi as to how easily Hanzo could be persuaded to fight on their side. Quan-Chi notes that Hanzo’s honour demands vengeance and his thirst for revenge should cloud any suspicion. Quan-Chi then resurrects Hanzo to fight for the Netherealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and in return Quan-Chi will help him find Sub-Zero and have his revenge. Hanzo emerges from the ice as his eyes turn white and he takes on the name: Scorpion. Television Scorpion appeared in the second episode of ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he led an invasion of undead warriors against Earthrealm. He defeated Sub-Zero in kombat but was ultimately taken down by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa, with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Jen Reyland. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Comic book Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him from reappearing shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem named the Deathstone, which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero at the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing his rival, though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Novel Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Character Relationships Movies *Slave and guardian of Shang Tsung in the first movie. *Prepared to fight Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade alongside the Elder Sub-Zero but were both incapacitated by Raiden. *Defeated by Johnny Cage. *Servant of Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Fought and subdued the Younger Sub-Zero. *Captured Kitana and brought her to Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat Conquest *Formerly a human guard named Takeda and a good friend of the Great Kung Lao. *Possessed by a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio, becoming Scorpion. *Captured and used Jen Reyland, the lover of Kung Lao, as bait to lure Kung Lao into a trap. *Mortally wounded Jen. *Defeated and sent falling to the Netherrealm by Kung Lao. *Trained his own fighters while in the Netherrealm, one of them being Cassar, the brother of Kung Lao's friend, Siro. *Betrayed by Cassar. *Engaged both Siro and Cassar in combat, slaying Cassar as revenge for his betrayal. *Joined forces with Shao Kahn. *Forced to work with Sub-Zero by Shao Kahn to kill Kung Lao. *Unable to settle his differences with Sub-Zero and planned to kill him. *Had his warriors kill Sub-Zero's family. *Fought Sub-Zero on equal grounds but the fight was ended due to interference from Kung Lao, Siro, and Taja who arrived to help Sub-Zero, resulting in Scorpion escaping. Mortal Kombat Legacy *General of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Master of the kunai dagger and received his name as "The Scorpion". *Married to Kana and bears a son named Jubei. *Is at first reluctant to letting his son join the Shirai Ryu but agrees to train with him. *At dinner, Kana and Hanzo insist Jubei to sing for the Shogun arriving at Kumamoto castle and discuss his future with the Shirai Ryu. *Their dinner is interrupted by messengers of Lord Ryuk, stating the Shogun will be appearing early and that Hanzo's presence is requested; their eyes glow blue at the end, revealing that they were actually Lin Kuei assassins in disguise. *Hanzo dresses in a Ninja Guise and takes his famed kunai with him alone on his journey, albeit being tracked by unknown assailants. *Hanzo arrives to shogun only to find him abandoned and dead, frozen to his throne. *Aware of his trackers he encounters his enemy Bi-Han, better known as the elder Sub-Zero. *Hanzo was tricked into meeting the Shogun so that the Shirai Ryu can be left defenseless. *He and Bi-Han/Sub-Zero fight, Hanzo knocks him out. *Off-guard killed by Quan Chi, who disguised himself as Bi-Han/Sub-Zero. *Revived by Quan Chi. Stage Relationships *Goro's Lair: Before he is about to kill Sub-Zero here, Quan Chi appears and reveals he was the one who slayed Scorpion's clan and family. Quan Chi banishes Scorpion to Hell, but Scorpion manages to drag Quan Chi in at the last second. (MK4) *Hell: Scorpion takes residence and occasionally faces opposition here. (UMK3, MKT) *Moloch's Lair: In his search for Quan Chi, Scorpion is attacked by Onis Moloch and Drahmin. (MK:DA) *Nexus Arena: Before Shujinko can complete his quest, Scorpion challenges him to a best three-out-of-five to test his skills. (MK:D) *Shang Tsung's Palace: The battle between Scorpion and the two Onis continues all the way up to the palace. Scorpion's body is almost destroyed when he is thrown into the Soulnado. (MK:DA) *Scorpion's Lair: Scorpion encounters Taven here and attempts to derail the Elder Gods' plan by slaying Taven. (MK:A) *Shaolin Temple: Sent to retrieve an important map, Hanzo Hasashi meets the original Sub-Zero for the first time. Sub-Zero kills him in combat. Hasashi would return for revenge as the hellspawn Scorpion. (MKM:SZ) *Bat Cave: After a battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash. He was now on the Batcave, where he found Batman and mistook him as Sub-Zero, while the Flash was in the graveyard, where he was mistaken as Shang Tsung in disguise by Liu Kang. Quotes Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *''"You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will suffer MY WRATH!"'' *''"There is no escape from Scorpion!"'' *''"You cannot harm me, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!"'' *''"You will pay for that, WITH YOUR LIFE!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *"Where's the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HEAD!" *''"You will regret your impulsiveness." '' *"You are not yet a warrior." *"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" *''"What do you know of my pas..."'' *"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind." *"I will honor the memory of my fallen!" *''"The spirits have forsaken you, shaman."'' *"You waste my time, sorcerer!" *"Sub-Zero deserves death!" *''"I will have my revenge!"'' *"My clan may walk on Earth once more..." *''"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."'' *"You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." *"No... To hell with YOU!" *"This is where I was reborn, this is where YOU WILL PAY!" *"I have avenged my family and clan." *''"I..I will not. He has been beaten."'' *''"What is this?" *"No... No!"'' *''"You have already lost!"'' *"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!" *"He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" *''"Save your pity." '' *''"You may address me. I will inform him."'' *''"Do not talk of my family, Raiden."'' *"You speak only with me!" Trivia *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, after dodging his spear too many times, Scorpion will yell "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" *After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is a reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day , in which the T-800 gives John Connor a thumbs up before he gets engulfed by molten metal. *He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. Also, Scorpion's Hara Kiri was taken from Mortal Kombat: Conquest. *In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. *When the elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it (what was offered at the time was that somebody murdered Sub-Zero, and Scorpion was the most likely candidate for his death). The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero, ending any rumors and debates. *He, Sub-Zero and Reptile share their Friendship in MKII and MKT (along Classic Sub-Zero). *In UMK3, Scorpion, along with Classic Sub-Zero,is one of the only two characters to have a censored Fatality. *Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. *Scorpion was one of five selected characters to appear in the cover for a special edition of the Mortal Kombat Deception game. The special edition of this game included a metallic card of his character (along Baraka, Sub-Zero, Raiden and Mileena). *Also Rico, the protagonist of the game Just Cause 2, shares resemblances with Scorpion. His primary weapon is grappling hook which he can attach to surfaces or use as a weapon to pull his enemies. And his codename during the game is Scorpio due to the scorpion logo on his back. *Scorpion's name refers to his fighting stance (from the original MK to MK Gold), in which his right arm emulates the "scorpion tail". This stance comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. In addition, the hilt of his swords in MK 2011 resemble the stingers of scorpions, his default outfit also has scorpion-shaped shoulder pads, and his alternate suit has the yellow part of his mask being a molded scorpion mouthpiece, his shoulder pads have a scorpion on them as well. *In the Deception/''Unchained'' Konquest Mode, just one hit to Scorpion in Chaosrealm will make him say, "My Clan will see you dead!" *Scorpion is the only one to host two Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance commercials *Scorpion's Hellish Dismemberment Fatality is one of three Fatalities in Deception where the loser pleads for mercy before being finished off. The other two being Sub-Zero and Kira. In Sub-Zero's case, he freezes the opponent's legs and shatters them, then finally stomps on the opponent and their head pops off. Kira, on the other hand, throws her knives into the opponent's feet, then walks toward them and rips their torso off. *Scorpion is seen in the intro of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon in a sword fight with Sub-Zero and is seen briefly racing up the pyramid when Liu Kang stops Shang Tsung from reaching the top. *Scorpion's first name "Hanzo" may be a possible reference to famous real-life samurai and possible ninja Hanzō Hattori. *After their resurrection, Scorpion and Noob Saibot seem to never meet again after MK until the end of Armageddon, where Noob was apparently killed by Scorpion. *Machinima recently held a V.S. video featuring Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The video called the rivalry between the two ninjas "One of video gaming's oldest conflicts." The contest was ultimately won by Scorpion, winning with 6,262 votes, while Sub-Zero received 5,728 votes. *In game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Nathan "Rad" Spencer uses move with his bionic arm which acts like Scorpion's Bloody Spear, even with line "Get Over Here!". But in Spencer's version doesn't stun his opponent and there is no blood due to the nature of game. *In the Facebook game Monster Galaxy, a Moga named Scorpius is designed after Scorpion's MK1 outfit, to further mimic him, its promotion link also says "Get Over Here!" even has a move called "Hand Snake," a nod to Scorpion's spear which was once mistaken as a snakelike creature. Ironically its element type is ice as opposed to fire. *Scorpion has two ninja swords. From MKDA to MKA he uses one of them as his weapon style. In MK 2011 he finally use both of them on some of his moves. *Scorpion is one of the two playable characters in the story mode of MK 2011 who aren't aligned with the forces of good, the other being Cyrax. *In the Sega Genesis version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, when Scorpion performs his "Spear", he will neither say "GET OVER HERE!" nor "COME HERE!", due to memory limitations. The same applies to Human Smoke as well. *In the instruction booklet for Mortal Kombat 3, he was incorrectly listed in a character list as a "Lin Kuei Ninja." *In the opening cutscene of the MK 2011 Story Mode, Scorpion is seen with the Kori Blade lodged in his spine, leading many to believe Sub-Zero killed him during their fight. *Even though Scorpion is Japanese, he speaks English throughout the series. (With the exception of Mortal Kombat: Legacy, where he speaks in his native language.) *Scorpion´s Toasty! is the Fatality that has appeared in the most Mortal Kombat games, having appeared in seven games. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU and MK 2011) *According to the official Mortal Kombat 4 strategy guide, Scorpion is from Osaka, Japan. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion was placed at #1 of the best Mortal Kombat Characters in the Mortal Kombat Series. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion's Spear Shot fatality was placed at #4 of the best Mortal Kombat Fatalities in the Mortal Kombat Series. *Scorpion was originally given Kano's grapple move in Mortal Kombat, as seen in E3 2010. *Scorpion is the one who's been featured on the NetherRealm Studios's logo. Netherrealm Studios is the name of the future Midway after their bankruptcy. *In the Mortal Kombat (2011) cinematic trailer, he uses Kano's Eat Your Heart Out Fatality on Sub-Zero. *In MK 2011 if Stryker's Time Served Fatality is performed on Scorpion, it is revealed that he does not have a tongue because of the fact that his real face is a skull. *In MK 2011, if Scorpion's Klassic Costume is selected, his swords won't have stingers at the hilt. However, if his Split Decision Fatality is performed, it will have a stinger *In MK 2011, if Noob Saibot does his X-Ray move on Scorpion, it is noticed that he still has his skull, yet still vomits. It is obviously a gameplay mechanic, but also proves that only his head has been altered into a pale skull, and his inner organs are still intact. *In the Malibu Comics, Scorpion has a slight sign of friendship with Kano. *During an interview Ed Boon was asked why he made Scorpion shout "Get over here!" when performing his spear move, he replied that he thinks it's funny for Scorpion to say that. *Scorpion along with Sub-Zero, can be seen in the MMORPG game Adventure Quest worlds but called Sporkion and Abolute Zero. Ghost Rider Scorpion shares many similarities with the Marvel comic book character, Ghost Rider. *The movie Ghost Rider makes a reference to Scorpion when Ghost Rider, while atop a skyscraper, uses a chain to grab a helicopter and pull it toward him while yelling "COME HERE!". *In the official Mortal Kombat comic book, Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and tells him to look into his eyes. This is a clear reference to the Ghost Rider and his "Penance Stare" power. *Scorpion's blazing skull is in turn a homage to the Ghost Rider. *In the "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" trailer, Ghost Rider does something that looks similar to Scorpion's Toasty! Fatality. *In the fighting game [http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Marvel_vs._Capcom_3 Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3], Ghost Rider can grab opponents with his chain and pull them in closer in a manner similar to Scorpion's Spear. References es:Scorpion ru:Скорпион pt:Scorpion Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Spectre Category:Male Ninjas Category:Undead Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Netherrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Wraith Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Cartoon characters